Grand Virgin
by mr.matthew1223
Summary: One day a girl named Lilly is walking back from a mission to her guild. On the way she mets a wood dragon slayer, Jean, that she 'convinces' him to join her guild, Grand Virgin. Adventure follows as the two do mission and other magly things. (An OC guild story, will accept OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to make this fan-fic because there aren't that many OC guild stories out here, and I find them one of my favorite to read, so I am trying one out myself. Well I should stop talking and should get the story started.**

There was a young girl walking through the Wass Forest, one of the biggest forests in Foire, heading to her guild since she finished a mission.

She had long and fluffy pink hair, like cotton candy, water blue eyes, and fairly small hips for her age. She wore a black shirt , covered by a hoodie with cat ears as the same color as her hair, grey pants, white sneakers, and grey headphones around her ears.

"Well that job could of gone better. I mean did that monkey really have to take that licarmia I was delivering?" She talked to herself about the mission she took. "It probably just thought it was shiny and took it so he could stare at it for hours like an idiot." she sighed "Oh well, I can just listen to some music and forget about it." the girl was about to turn up the music on her headphones.

Before the girl could a younger boy hung upside down from a branch "Forget about what?" he asked curiously.

The boy appred much shorter than the girl, he had a thin figure, like a human stick, he had emerald green eyes with medium sized light brown hair. He only wore brown rags, looking as if he were like a poor boy you see on the streets. He also had a look that screamed naive.

The girl was startled by the boy suddenly in front of her like that "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, angry at the boy "You don't just do that to people when they walk into the middle of the woods! Especially when it's a girl about to listen to her music." she scolded the upside down boy.

"Well, um, I'm Jean and I didn't mean to startle you like that. I just was curious, that's all." Jean said embarrassed and nervous that the girl would beat him up in rage.

The girl was still pissed, yet she grinned. "Oh it's ok, you can listen with me." she turned her music all the way up and said "Amplify." she said as the music got louder and louder. The music that was playing was like a mix of rock and techno, so proutions were exstrodanryly louder. It sounded like Jean was right next to the instruments that were being played.

This made Jean put his hands over his ears and feel of the tree he was hanging from. "What was that for? You didn't need to make me depth." the boy wined like a child. He felt like he's heardrums popped open due to the loud music.

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine." the girl said sitting on Jean, going on with punishing him

"Is this really necessary?" Jean asked not getting why the girl was doing this to him.

"You scared me and before I got listen to my music to. I say this is called for." she explained to Jean like he should of known this.

Jean just sighed "Fine, whatever… So, whats your name?" he asked curiously as he looked up at her.

"Lilly. Lilly Copper." she introduced herself "And you said you was Jean, right?" Lilly asked just to make sure.

"Yep, that's my name, Jean Bois." he said with a smile "So was that magic you just used there?" he asked

"No, my music just goes beserk sometimes." Lilly said sarcastically "Of course that was magic. Why? Never seen it before?" she asked

"Yes I have, just not sound magic. I am a wizard to, want to see my magic?" Jean asked like an excited kid. He didn't get to show much people his magic, since he lived in the deep woods.

Lilly got off of Jean and leaned on a tree "Knock yourself out, kid." she said watching. Lilly wasn't really expecting much from the kid. '_It's probably just some simple magic I've seen a hundred times._' the pink haired girl thought to herself.

Jean took a deep breath before casting his spell "Wood Dragon's Splinter Claw!" his hand and forearm was turned into spiky, splintery wood. "What do you think Lilly?" he asked

Lilly's eyes widened in shock of the kid's magic "Are you one of those dragon slayer things? You know the people who have been raised and trained by dragons?" she asked in disbelief of what she just saw.

"Oh yea, I was raised by a dragon. She was nice. Her name was Saltus and she taught me about magic and how to live off the land." Jean said reminiscing about his foster parent dragon "However she just randomly disappeared one day… I haven't seen her since." he said said lowering his head feeling sad about talking about his dragon.

Lilly was just thought '_Oh my god! A dragon slayer! If I get him to join the guild the master would be so proud of me. Are guild's reputation could go up the roof if people hear we have a dragon slayer. Then are guild could be more well known.' _

"Say Jean," Lilly said with a sly smile on her face as she moved next to the slayer "have you ever thought of joining a guild?" the sound mage asked, attempting to convince the boy the join.

"A guild?" Jean tilted his head, not knowing what guild was and got curious about it.

"Yea, a guild. It's a place where wizards like you and me hang out and get jobs. With these jobs we can travel the world. See all kinds of magics. Seek great adventures of taking down bad guys. The best thing of it all, you get paid for doing it." she put emphases on the last part since she thought who doesn't like money.

"Get paid? In what? Like food? living space?" Jean asked. He didn't really have much of a concept of money and had a vague idea of what it was.

"In jewels. Money. Cash. Green stuff, ya know?" Lilly asked like it was obvious.

"Oh that stuff." Jean nodded understanding "Seems kind worthless though, it's only paper, right?" Jean asked, not impressed

"No, it allows you to get food, a home, and goodies." Lilly explained like she was talking to a three year old.

"But I could get all that for free here at Wass Forest." Jean said not understanding anymore.

"Ok, let's forget about the money part. What about the part about seeing other mages and traveling?" Lilly asked trying not to mess up, since she'd feel terrible if she failed.

"Oh, that part sounds really cool." Jean smiled "How far is that guild from here?" he asked looking around, interested.

'_Yes! I finally got him!_' Lilly thought feeling victorious in the inside "Only halfway across the forest." she told the slayer with a big smile.

There was just an awkward silence. Jean kept his smile, like he was happy to go, yet turned around walking away.

"The hell are you going?!" The pink haired girl was flabbergasted on why the boy was walking away from her. '_What did I say? Was I too obvious?' _ she started wondering before shaking it off waiting for the boy to answer.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that it sounds like it's too far away, ya know? You can visit anytime you like. I'd be somewhere around here." he said walking away casually.

'_This kid is joining my guild! Besides it's be better for him, he wouldn't live like a caveman then. I'd even be nice enough to let him live in my house.' _Lilly thought determined to get Jean in, rather he liked it or not.

She looked straight at the walking Jean and took a breath "Amplifier: Whistle." she said pressing her lips to whistle. The sound was so high pitched it gave Jean a splitting headache.

'_Oh no, that Lilly person's doing her magic again. God it hurts my ears.' _he thought until he fell unconscious.

Lilly had a big smirk on her face "Yes! Haha, now I will get a dragon slayer to join the guild! I bet he'll be happy there to. I mean the only real problem he had with it was 'it was too far away'." she said the last part in a mocking tone "Say bye-bye to Wass Forest for now, your going to my town, Casa." she said picking up Jean and walking to Casa.

Jean woke up feeling very confused and groggy. "Ugh, what did that pink haired girl do to me?" he asked himself before looking around.

He was in someone's living room couch.

Jean jolted up in shock of the completely different environment. "Where am I? Lilly did you do this? This isn't funny." he said like he was having a panic attack.

Lilly walked out of the kitchen holding a slice of pizza "Oh look, Woody's awake." she joked as she took a bite out of the pizza.

"First, don't call me that. Second, what did you do to me? Where am I? Why did you send me here?" Jean asked still panicking. He was just going through shock from being in a completely new environment all of a sudden.

"Chillax Jean, you're at my house, in Casa." she explained to the slayer calmly "It's not far from Wass forest, so don't worry. And I only made you join my guild." she said pointing at Jean's stomach. It was in green and had a cone shaped body, a circle head, and four small sets of wings. "That and you live with me now."

Jean's eyes widened "W-what?" he looked like a confused animal.

"Welcome to Grand Virgin!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and give me some constructive criticism. I will accept OC's. However no dragon slayers! I will be honest, with these OCs I will be very picky, especially with what magic you have. So try to avoid stuff like ice-make and make it a different element like iron or stone instead. If you do stuff like requip, celestial, body take over, ect, try not to use stuff people have done in the anime. Be Creative!**

**Form:**

**name**

**age**

**guild( for now, just say if you are in Grand Virgin or not)**

**magic**

**appearance **

**personality**

**normal clothing**

**formal wear**

**swimwear**

**sleeping cloths**

**backstory/other**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back again! A bit of a quick update, but I'm thinking I'll try a schedule of posting chapters on Saturdays and Sundays if I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy and you give constructive criticism.**

"Welcome to Grand Virgin!" Lilly told Jean with a sly smirk.

Jean looked down at his green guild mark, which Lilly was pointing to, on his stomach "H-how did you get this on me?" he asked, still in shock.

"Oh, I just dragged you into the guild, told Joan about you being a dragon slayer and how you were interested in joining. So we talked and she gave you your very own Grand Virgin mark." Lilly explained to the forest boy.

"Um, ok, I guess..." Jean didn't really know if he wanted to just flat out quite and run back to the forest or not. "So, why do I have to live with you? Why can't I live with that Joan you were talking about?" he asked not really feeling safe around the pink haired mage.

"Well first off, you at lest know me and I sorta know you so, I was thinking it would be better to place you here. Also, you don't have a house of your own. This was me being generous to you." Lilly explained "I could of let someone much worse then me." she added with a grin.

Jean had a moment imaging someone worse then Lilly, who attacked him for basically no reason and kidnapped him. As he thought of it he was dead quite and shivering.

Lilly patted his head "It's ok, I was only teasing." she told the slayer "Although I'll let you have your oppions about the others. Speaking of..." Lilly said as she stood up "Why don't we pay a visit to Grand Virgin?"

"I-I'd much prefer the forest please." Jean had a sheepish smile and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ok, Grand Virgin it is!" Lilly said grabbing the slayer by the collar of his rags and started dragging him to the guild hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused why she was dragging him as they went out of Lilly's house.

"Your going to your guild." Lilly put it bluntly as she was about to turn up her music with her free hand.

"But I didn't even want to join it! You made me!" Jean tried to fail and resist, but that didn't stop Lilly dragging him at all.

"Oh, suck it up you pansy, you're going to like it." Lilly said a bit irritated, jut done with Jean's confusion.

Jean keep compiling and trying to argue to Lilly, but the pink haired mage just drowned his wining with the music blasting into her headphones.

She stopped and turned down her music once she got in front of the guild hall.

The hall was fairly big for middle class like guild. One the outside it looked like a miniature version of Buckingham palace. The inside, looked a bit fancier. It had a stone floor covered with blue and purple carpets. There was a bar on the other side of the hall, nothing really special about it. Behind it was the stares which went up to the second floor. You could barely see the what was up there, but it looked a lot more fancy than the lower story. Finally there was the ceiling, it had a huge mosaic like moral that made the Grand Virgin guild mark with a shining light around it.

Lilly let jean go so he could look at the guild hall. It looked pretty to him, yet also intimidating for him with other guild mates fighting each other for fun.

"Come on," Lilly nudged the shorter boy "I want you to met a few people that you need to know." she said walking over to the bar.

Jean thought he could run away, but thought that would just get Lilly angry. He slowly followed the sound mage over to the bar.

"Ok," Lilly said when Jean got to the bar "The first person I want you to met, is one of my best friends, Merry Ann." she introduced to Jean.

Merry Ann had long wavy black hair, golden eyes, a bit bust, had noticeably bigger hips than Lilly, and black cat ears and tail. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a bright red vest over the shirt, black pant that went down to just above her knees, red and black stripped stockings, and no shoes.

The cat girl seemed to be very into her little game of Cat's Cradle, it took her a moment to notice that there was someone there. She smiled and looked at the slayer "Oh, I know you! You're the kid Lilly dragged in." She smiled "I'm Merry Ann." she introduced herself, despite the sound mage all ready doing so.

"Yea I am..." Jean said thinking how it went down when his was out and was made to join the guild. "My, name's Jean, it's nice to met you, Merry."

Merry Ann cringed a bit and undid her cat in the cradle and gave it to Lilly. Lilly just had a sweat go down her head "Oh, first rule with Merry Ann, you call her Merry Ann, not Merry. She's not the biggest fans of having nicknames." she told Jean as Merry Ann started beating on Jean.

"My name is Merry Ann, not Merry! What if I called you Je, instead of Jean, eh? It makes no since and is irritating, isn't it?!" she yelled as she was betting on the slayer as he just said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" over and over again until Merry Ann stopped.

When the cat girl did stop she walked back to her set and took the string she was playing Cat's Cradle with with a happy and careless smile. "Sorry 'bout that, I don't like getting nicknames." Merry Ann apologized as Jean slowly got up all bruised.

"Next I want you to met, Mylin." Lilly looked over at Merry Ann "Hey, do you know where he is?" she asked the neko.

"Oh yep, I know, I think he got dragged into one of the fights. Be right back." Merry Ann said going out into the fighting guild mates to look for Mylin.

Jean was shaking and hiding behind Lilly as the girl laughed a bit "See what I meant by I could let stay with someone worse than me." she joked "Ah, it's alright, that might be the scariest you'll ever see Merry Ann. She's mostly silly, kind heated girl who plays to much of her little string game, Cat's in the Cradle." Lilly told Jean as he keep cowering behind her.

Jean just said nothing as Merry Ann came back with another guy. He was tall and had broad shoulders, and an oval head. His hair dark black, like Merry Ann's and deep amber eyes. The man wore a navy blue shirt with a thin black jacket, blue jeans, and a ruby ring on his index finger of his right hand.

"So your the wood slayer?" he asked Jean. His eyes seemed bored, like a dragon slayer was no big deal. Especially since he was hiding behind Lilly. "I'm Mylin." he said bluntly as he reached out for a hand shake.

Jean slowly walked to him, not knowing if he would beat on him for no reason like Lilly and Merry Ann. When they shook, Mylin's grip was firm and tight, a bit too tight.

After they shook hands, Jean rubbed his hand, since it felt a bit hurt from how tight Mylin did it. Mylin was giving a judging look at Jean, like seeing if he was too weak for the guild. That made him look at Mylin uneasily.

"It's ok, Jean." Lilly assured the dragon slayer "He's just the quite though guy sorta guy. It's nothing personal, he'll warm up to you." she said as Jean looked at Mylin not sure as he still was looking at him the same way.

Lilly clapped to get all their attention "Anyway, I'd like to invite you Jean. Invite you to are team, Cat's Tongue." She told Jean "Also, neither of us will bet you up 'cos you didn't want to join. I just thought it would be good for you not knowing anyone else and these are just my best friends. Even if I don't know you much, I'd like are guild's only dragon slayer to be treated right." Lilly said "Also your sorta act like bunny rabbit, so having people like us would really help you out." she added.

Jean took a moment to think it over. Everyone here in the guild where strangers. Two out of three of Lilly's team had bet him or kidnapped him, so they didn't really seem like the best people to trust in theory. On the other hand, they were the only people he knew here. They also would treat him right, by being the only dragon slayer, so other people bullying him was thrown out the window in Jean's mind. For the most part the girls seemed fairly friendly. Mylin seemed scary, but he'd grow on him if Lilly was right.

Jean smiled a little "Sure I'll join... as long as you don't beat on me for no reason!" he said thinking to add a conduction when he still could.

Lilly smiled "Sure, I'll try my best to assure that, Jean. Welcome to the team!" she congratulated.

"Yea!" Merry Ann cheered for the sake of celebration. Mylin on the other hand just keep quite and slowly clapped for Jean.

"So you got the dragon slayer on your little team. Guess you took chance when you hand it." said the waitress behind the bar.

The waitress had black hair in a bowl cut, had black eyes like her hair, wore a classic maid outfit, and had a broach with a spider in the middle on her neck.

"Well, Joan, if you were me would you do the same?" Lilly asked the waitress.

"I would let the kid join if he asked, but not other wise." Joan answered.

"Wait, you're the Joan that Lilly talked about?" Jean asked "If so, I don't know if I should like or hate you for putting this mark on me." he said raising his shirt to show his mark.

"Most likely hate me. Although not for the mark, it would be from me being a 'buzz kill' for most people." Joan told Jean in a somber tone.

"I don't think you'll be that much of a buzz kill. Maybe a bit depressing tho with the goth thing you sorta have." Jean told Joan with a small smile.

Joan walked off to get an order mumbling to herself "I'll see how long that will last."

"That was sorta awkward, don't ya think guys?" Merry Ann asked as she was playing "But that's are Joan." she smiled sorta glad of that.

"Oh!" Lilly said like she just realized something "Speaking of Joan, you need to met her mom. She's the master of the guild."

Lilly looked to see were Joan went and yelled to her "Hey! Can you get the master down here? I think she'd like to met Jean over here!"

Joan was finishing up someone's order. After that she just rolled her eyes and walked up stares to fetch the master. A few seconds later Joan came back with what looked like a little girl. She had long black hair with a big white bow at the back of her head, brown eyes, a long puffy, dark pink dress that had another ribbon around her heart, and a read broach with a small gold pendent of the guild mark on her neck.

Mylin nudged Jean "Bet you see why the guild is Grand Virgin from just looking at the master." he said trying to show Jean some humor

Jean tilled his head a bit "But what's a virgin?" he asked not getting the joke.

The master walked up to Jean and did a little curtsey then introduced herself "Hello, I am, Elizabeth Maagd, the master of this guild. I am told you are the dragon slayer that Lillian brought here and let you join." Her voice was very proper and had a bit of a silver spoon accent. "What is your name?" she asked

"I'm Jean, Jean Bois." he answered the master's question "I have a few questions to ask you tho, Master Elizabeth."

"And what would those questions be, Jean?" Elizabeth asked curious to know what the boy wanted to ask.

"First, why do you look like a kid? I mean I heard your Joan's mom, and she looks like an adult. Also I don't think kids are usually masters, are they?" he asked his first question "Second, what's a virgin?"

"For the first one, we don't say why my appearance is of a child, I find that very privet." she said like it was almost offensive for him to ask that "As for the second one, that's a good question. A virgin is person who is holly and pure. A person of perfection, if you will. Like the zodiac, Virgo, just a pure and innocent maiden. Now males can also be virgins, it's just that women are more likely since men can let hormones take over when they come of age." she explained what a virgin was to Jean.

"Oh, ok." Jean said, he sorta got lost about the last part and the hormones, never having ' the talk' from his dragon before.

"Now, may you tell me something about yourself, Jean?" she asked the slayer before giving a few more questions "What kind of dragon were you raised by, and is it true that you were just living alone in the woods when Lillian found you?" Elizabeth asked

"Yea, I was living of the land in there till she kidnapped me out of my forest." Jean said still not happy about that "As for my dragon, she was a wood dragon, her name was Saltus. She was a good mom, but she left a few years ago for some reason." he briefly told about his dragon to the master.

"Well then I hope you find your mother, I know if I lost Joan I would search every were for her." The child like Elizabeth said as Joan just rolled her eye is a 'yea right like fashion. "Well I have to go, I have some missions I have to accept and go over. Speaking of, I recommend you go on a mission to get to know your team mates, Jean." she said walking back up stares.

"Oh yea, missions!" Lilly said getting an idea "That's the main reason why I thought you'd like to join this guild." She told Jean "The world is why bigger then just a forest you lived in for years. Come on." she started to drag Jean again to the mission board as Merry Ann and Mylin followed.

"Let's see, your a dragon slayer, so slaying some monster would be an ideal job for you..." Lilly said to herself as she was looking for a mission.

"But Lilly I-I don't think-" Jean was cut off by Lilly since she really wasn't listening to the slayer

"Sea serpent? No, don't think it would work well for most of the team. Vulcan? Might be too much shock for Jean to go to a cold mountain top.." she mumbled to herself till she found one she liked

"Aha!" Lilly said taking the filler off the board "Help, mad spider child terrorizing village. Pay: 500,000J ($500). Location: Dimeson." she read the job "Now that isn't too far away, and Woody here can get in his element, kicking monster ass! How much agree?" she asked her team.

Merry Ann quickly rose bother her hands, mostly because she could just raise you with the Cat's Cradle between her hands. Mylin shrugged then rose his hand approving.

"Ok, anyone ageist the mission?" Lilly asked as Jean shyly rose his hand up, not wanting to face some 'mad spider child'.

"Well, majority approves so off to Dimeson!" Lilly said as she dragged out Jean of the guild, since he was scared of fighting a monster, walking to the station with the rest of the team.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to give me constructive crtitsuim. Btw still accepting OCs. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, time for some more Grand Virgin! I'm not going to waste time, so I hope you enjoy, give constructive crtisim, and I'm still expecting OCs.**

"Because your really light and it's easier than carrying you everywhere. I mean that would be wired, carrying a way smaller boy like you around." Lilly explained to Jean

"And carrying me around like some kind of rag doll is not as wired?" Jean questioned "That, and I'm not that short... Am I?" he asked looking at himself, never really thinking of him as small.

"Yea, you are little short." Merry Ann started to enter the conversation "Jean, you look like your like 5'3 maybe 5'4. Not that we be hating on you because of that. It makes you cute, sorta like a kitten." she said giggling a bit as she walked with the group.

"Let's just hope your size doesn't mean anything against this monster. I mean, if anything it could be a tad bit shorter than you are." Lilly joked a bit "Anyway, just show us the slayer you are on that stupid spider!"

"O-ok!" Jean nodded starting to think to himself '_It'll only be a spider. Spiders aren't too bad, right? It's only some spiders that have deadly venom. What's the chance of it being poisonous?...'_

Jean looked up at Lilly "There no deadly, poisonous spiders in this Dimeson, right?" he asked trying not to sound nervous and scared

Both Lilly and Merry Ann grinned at each other, then looked at Jean "Your scared aren't you?" the girls said in unison, teasing the young slayer.

Jean looked over at Mylin, who hadn't said a word since they left the guild. "Hey, Mylin, d-do you mind helping me out here?" he asked of the other male mage.

Mylin only looked at him for a few seconds, then looked away, like he gave up on Jean. He looked like he just left Jean for dead or something.

Jean's face saddened "M-Mylin... Why? I thought we were teammates." the slayer said a bit over-dramatic. Lilly and Merry Ann just watched, wondering how would Mylin react.

Mylin just stopped and sighed, like a kid being told to do chores. In a flash he pulled Jean away from Lilly's grasp. He carried Jean like a husband would cray his wife though the fresh-hold, and ran towards the station.

The young boy was so happy he just hugged Mylin tightly as he ran. All Jean could say was "Thank you!" repeatedly. Mylin's face had a bit of an irritated look to it as he ran.

Meanwhile, Merry Ann got on Lilly's back as they ran chasing after the boys, taking this as some kind of race.

Mylin stopped and dropped the boy in front of the train station. "Again, I just want to say thank you, again. I didn't need those women ganging up on me. Only my first day knowing them and they are vicious animals!" Jean told the taller mage as he got up.

The other mage just looked down at Jean "I only did it so I wouldn't hear your stupid and childish wining." he said looking dead serious "If you act like that in front of the spider child, I bet it'll kill you just so that you'd stop crying in fear."

Jean obviously offended by Mylin's words said "Hey, I'm not that much of a fighter, but I'd at lest try to fight off something trying to kill me."

"Well then we'll see how much of a fighter you really are against a monster. Only we will take care of the spider child." he said stare the boy in the eyes "You also will be the one to kill it." Mylin challenged the boy.

It took a minute for Jean to accept the challenge from his teammate "Um, ok, alright, but what about Lilly and Merry Ann? They got to do something." he asked

"A spider is bound to have others with it." Mylin answered "Since when have you seen a place with only one spider and no more?"

"Well... In that case sure." Jean agreed thinking if Mylin was right, it wouldn't be too bad. They did deiced to go on this mission for him, and this Mylin guy should know a strong magic.

"Then let's shake on it, Firewood." he taunted a bit as he reached out his hand so they could shake on it.

"Ok then..."Jean said trying to think of a comeback, but couldn't think of anything. He just shrugged a bit a reached his hand out and they shook on it.

Not to long after Lilly and Merry Ann caught up with the men of the team at the station. "All right, you guys ready? 'Cos me and Merry Ann are pumped up and ready to squash a spider!" The sound mage sounded enthused as she walked past the men, walking into the station.

The team followed the pink haired girl in. The station was fairly crowed, but that was common with nature lovers love exploring Wass forest.

After fighting through the sea of people the team finally found a train going towards Dimeson. Jean walked in, with big wide, curious eyes. The smell of leather and wood all over made him like an excited puppy. The boy rushed to his seat, smelling it and the walls. "My god, this smells amazing, the inside is almost all wood! Also the seats have such nice smell! It's so new!" Jean talked to himself as smelled the inside of the train.

The other three just had an odd look on Jean as he smelled the seat and wall. "Aaawww, he's being like a puppy now." Merry Ann said, just adoring the slayer's silly actions.

"He probably thinks it's food." Lilly said like he was doing something wrong. "I'll sit next to him, so he doesn't end up chewing a hole in the train." the mage said as she grabbed Jean my the collar "No, bad." she said like Jean was a pet dog.

"What was that for, I was just smelling the area." he said confused to why Lilly jerked him away from his smelling.

"You had the look like that wood was dinner. We don't want to pay for that. Also, there would be a gaping holes in a moving train. That's just plan out dangerous." Lilly was sounding like an angry mother to Jean.

"I wasn't going to eat it." Jean pouted, not liking Lilly scolding him like that. However it was better than getting beaten up, so he crossed his arms and just sat there as the girl mage wanted.

Soon the train start. The train moved slowly at first, so at this time it was fine for Jean. The young slayer was just looking out the window as the train got fast and faster, picking up speed. As the train got faster, Jean started to get paler.

Merry Ann looked at him oddly "Uh, you ok there, Jean?" the cat girl asked the slayer as he started to cringe.

"N-no..." Jean said weakly as his cheeks swelled and covered his mouth. As a dragon slayer, Jean was going though the dreaded motion sickness.

"Oh my god, you look like your going to throw up!" Lilly panicked "Quick one of you get a bag or something!"

Mylin was the one who got up to ask for a bag. Merry Ann was too busy panicking about Jean being sick, and Lilly was busy trying to confert the boy so he wouldn't puke.

The male mage returned with a paper bag with 'sick' on it and a frowny face. He gave it to Jean, the boy quickly started to vomit in it.

"Guess he get's train sick." Lilly said, know thinking she would be a bit more cautious when going on trains with Jean.

After an hour or so in the train, Jean was still sick, and there still was a few more hours to go till they reached their destination. Or at lest that's what everyone on the train thought.

As they got closer to Dimeson weds could be seen all over the land. It was like there was a dome of webs in the area. This was probably work of the Spider Child.

The train crashed into one of the webs.

When the train crashed Jean instantly felt better, no longer plugged by the motion sickness. "Thank god! The ride is over!" he said thinking they were at Dimeson.

"Well, it shouldn't be. It should have been about an hour longer." Lilly told Jean "We just crashed into one of the Spider Child's webs.

"Oh... In that case I think we should just turn around. I mean if we go out, we will end up like the train, if you know what I mean." Jean said not thinking it would be safe going into the web infested domain of the Spider Child.

"Oh don't worry, Mylin has use covered on those pesky webs. It would be like a knife to bread."Lilly assured with a cocky smile.

"Fine... So how do we get out of the train?" Jean asked not thinking the door would be a good idea.

"Simple." Lilly said unlocking the window and rose it open. The window looked small to jump out of, but it would be possible. "Come on Jean, you're the smallest one, so you go first." she told the boy as the mage gestured towards the window

Jean nodded as he jumped out of the window. The rest of the team jumped out one by one and on to the web filled terrain.

The area seemed cloudy with only dark gray filling the sky. They seemed to be near a forest, but all the trees were spaced out. Lastly the webs, they were everywhere the eye can see. Even the ground it's self was covered in a thin layer of it, making it sticky, but still walkable.

"Ugh, this will be annoying." Lilly muttered as she got up from the sticky ground. Getting up took a few seconds, so this webbed ground obviously would slow them down. "Mylin, can you take care of this?" She asked of the tall mage.

Mylin nodded then slid his right knuckles on his left palm and placed it on the ground "Fire Formation: Path!" he castes as a line of fire started to burn the web on the ground making a path.

"Fire formation?" Jean repeated to himself, never hearing of that magic.

"It's sorta like ice-make or wood-make for none solid things." Lilly explained as Mylin started walking ahead on the path. "However what ever he makes is only used once, like if he made a hammer, he can't hold the hammer and fight with the hammer, 'cos it's fire. It would ether burn him or last only a few seconds."

"Oh, I get it now." Jean said as he started walking down the path. The team went to catch up with Mylin.

"Alright, here's my plan," Mylin started once they caught up "I will make a split path. One of goes right and checks, the other goes left, and we will try to find the Spider Child that way. If we don't see it on the path, we will met were Dimeson should be."

"What if the Spider Child is in between the paths?" Jean asked curiously, thinking that was a flaw in Mylin's plan.

"Simple, we split again. One side would go though here again between the paths, were to other would go check the town." Mylin answered "I suggest since we split by genders. Women go with women and man with man." he suggested

"What should we do if ether one of us see's the spider?" Merry Ann asked.

"If you two find it, then Lilly will should send a frequency at towards us. If we find it, I will make a flare. Deal?" he asked ready to make the two paths.

All three nodded and approved as Mylin slid his knuckles with his palm and placing it on the ground "Fire Formation: Split Ways!" he said as the paths were forged by the flames. "Let's go, Firewood, I want someone nearby back and not hiding behind Lilly, like she's your mom." The fire mage said as he walked along the left path.

Jean stood there for a bit then followed Mylin. "I don't depend on her like my mom." Jean said behind the much taller fire mage. "She acts like one to me, but she isn't mine. I just met her." he told Mylin.

There was a bit of a silence as they walked, looking around for the beast "So... Why are you harsh on me?" Jean asked "I'm not trying to say you are a terrible person, but so far when you talk to me alone you seem like you hate me. I mean, if you hate me, you should at lest know me a little bit more." he told Mylin what he was thinking.

Mylin was quite for a bit before answering "I don't like you because you show that your weak." he said bluntly.

"Weak? Is that it? I'm not weak, I'm not strong, but I'm not weak. Don't you know judging people by strength is-" Jean was cut off by Mylin.

"I mean emotionally." he told Jean. "From what I've seen you're a wimp and coward. Grant I haven't seen you much yet, but so far I see you do nothing, but hide. I hear you complain. I see you as a twig waiting to be stepped on. I don't care if you are a dragon slayer or if you were the just struggling to use a basic spell. You seem like a man who runs and hides." he explained.

"Don't you think that's a big first judgment? I mean you've only seen me for a few hours. You can't know someone that quickly." Jean told Mylin.

"I know, but I judge from what I see. This is why I gave you that challenge, to see if you really are weak." Mylin explained to Jean.

"So you want to see if I can just fight the spider?" Jean asked, starting to understand why Mylin was harsh on him.

"Yes... Although, I'd still would like to see if you'd kill it to prove your magical strength." Mylin told the young slayer.

Jean had a small smile after that, thinking he could be great friends with Mylin if he just fought the spider. That couldn't be too hard.

They walked farther and farther down the path and still no Spider Child. They walked into an area with crosses coming up from the ground with spiders all over the webbed part of the ground.

"Hey look Mylin, spiders, I wonder if that's a sign we're close." Jean said looking at the spiders. They all were pitch black, like the night, and very small. Although, there was a lot of them to make up for size.

"Maybe..." Mylin said looking more at the crosses "But I think we're in a graveyard." he said.

Jean jumped a bit "A-a graveyard?" he repeated looking at the crosses, now worriedly.

"Probably innocent people who were victim of the Spider Child." Mylin said "This happens a lot with monster related missions." he told Jean grimly as they keep walking.

"H-how do you think it kills them?" Jean asked imagining the spider beast trying to eat him after trying to fight.

"I don't want to say what I think, because it would just make you scared. Wouldn't it, Firewood?" Mylin asked not looking at the boy.

"Oh yea, I guess your right." Jean said trying to put aside his thoughts so he can do the challenge.

The two guys got to the end of their path and found themselves into a web covered Dimeson. The town looked like it was transformed into a cocoon. Everything was rapped with pale white silk.

"I think the spider is in that cocoon or something." Jean told Mylin "I didn't hear that frequency thing you told Lilly to do if they saw it."

"I think your right. We should wait till they come here, it shouldn't be too long." Mylin said as the two started waiting.

The girls came very soon, only after a minute or so later. "So, I'm guessing you didn't find the spider ether." Lilly said, not seeing a flare.

"We didn't, although we think it's in that giant cocoon that is now Dimeson." Mylin told the girls what him and Jean thought.

Merry Ann looked at the cocoon and saw a women walk out of the silky white cover of the town. "Hey guys, I found someone." she said as the others looked to see what the cat girl was talking about.

The girl walking towards them stopped at a distance. She seemed tall like Mylin, had magenta pink eyes that had a bit of a red outline, tan, and had platinum pink hair with black cat ears like Merry Ann. She wore a black and white striped top that had a pink hibiscus in the middle, a long black skirt and tights that made it like she was wearing a dress, a long black cape, and a blue scarf that covered her mouth.

"My name is Ieda Hakegu, and I will not let you disrupt this the poor child!"

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give constructive cristism so I can improve! Hope to see some OC submissions! Speaking of thank you Taliaem for your OC, Ieda!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, look update! So this chapter is going to focus on the ladies and show what kind of action they can do XD Side note: if you submit spells with your OC, I will spell the spell as you did. For example: if you typed Holy beam instead of Holly Beam, I will spell it as such unless you realize the typo and want it fixed. Anyway, please enjoy and give constructive critisum. **

"My name is Ieda Hakegu, and I will not allow you to hurt this child!" The women proclaimed.

"All right, I have another plan-" Mylin whispered but was cut off by Merry Ann.

"Ssssssshhhhh! Don't you see those ears? They be cat ears, and they could probably hear us as if we were next to her. Trust me, I should know." Merry Ann said pointing to her own ears. "So if you have a plan, just do it and not say it." she advised

Mylin nodded "Let's go, Firewood." he said, starting to run to the cocoon of a town. Jean followed Mylin running, but keeping an eye on this Ieda.

Idea turned to the male mages, not wanting them to go in and disturb the Spider Child "Priestess Art:" light started to gather on a pendent around her neck "Holy Beam!" the light from the pendent shot out a small beam towards Mylin. He got hit around his thigh, he still could walk, but know his running was more limping. Jean had to support Mylin a bit as they ran, since if Mylin was alone, he could probably fall down as he ran.

As Ieda fired the small laser, Lilly attacked her "Amplifier: Snap!" she her snap as loud as thunder. This was much louder to Merry Ann and Ieda with there more sensitive cat ears. "The hell do you think you are?" she said darkly at Ieda.

"I am Idea Hakegu, priestess of the void, and I-" the priestess was cut of by the angry Lilly.

"So what does that give you an excuse to hurt my team mate?" Lilly asked as she gave another thunderous snap towards Ieda. "It doesn't." she answered her own question. "Merry Ann." Lilly said as the cat girl started to play her Cat in the Cradle.

The net of string between Merry Ann's fingers started to glow pink and project in front of her. "Bungee Net!" she said as Lilly ran into the net. Lilly ran into it, until the net bounced her back into Ieda.

"Amplifier..." Lilly was waiting till she crashed into Ieda.

"Priestess Art..." Ieda put a hand over the pendent and her eyes started to turn white, gathering light.

"Impact!" Lilly said as she crashed into the priestess. The spell made the crash sound thunder, like her snaps. This made Ieda lose concentration and cover her sensitive cat ears. She didn't cast her spell.

Lilly started punching Ieda, since she was above her and had the advantage. Each punch seemed to get louder and louder as it hit.

Ieda couldn't take the sound any more "Holy Beam: The Beam of Light!" she said loudly to hear herself as two beams of light flashed Lilly's eyes.

Lilly covered her eyes, felling her eyes burning from the bright light and couldn't open her eyes.

Ieda got up and placed her hand on the pendent again "I am only here to help the poor child. I harmed your friend so he wouldn't harm the child." she explained "I'm just trying to get it out of the void."

"Bullshit!" Lilly said not believing what Ieda was telling her. She was still mad at what Ieda did and wasn't in a mood to listen. Lilly tried to use her hearing to pin point Ieda.

Lilly throw a few punches. The first few were failures, missing or could be easily dodged for the priestess. Around the fifth punch Lilly landed a hit on Ieda's shoulder.

Ieda winced and backed up a bit for distance "This is irking me." she said starting to sit down, as she covered her pendent with her hand again "They are probably near the poor child already." Ieda said as a magic circle started to appear under her.

The magic circle started out white, as pure as snow, however slowly turned dark. It turned into a deep black color and looked like it was going deep underground, like there was a hole there. The circle started to move in front of the priestess "Void Art: Priestess's Nightmare!"

As Ieda said that something started to slowly rise out of the circle. It was another Ieda! This one looked the same, but had black hair and pink cat ears, the scarf was yellow and on her neck so you could see her mouth, and seemed to wear a lot more reveling clothing. It was like she only wore the bar minimum to so people wouldn't see her privet parts.

"Would you be a dear and take care of those two?" Ieda requested of the clone "I need to stop some others getting to the child."

"Eh, sure, I can kick those bitches' ass." the clone agreed as Ieda nodded and started running to the cocooned Dimeson.

"Merry Ann, go after the original chick. I'll deal with the copy." Lilly told the cat girl. Merry Ann nodded and followed the order, chasing Ieda and preparing a net with her Cat's Cradle.

The clone let Merry Ann pass and smirked "Oh, so you're a cocky one. Well your going to get your ass handed to you even faster than, 'cos I'm way stronger than that priestess. I like to call myself Vains. Vains of the Void, and I'm going to make you sink down to nothingness." Vains taunted the pink haired mage.

Lilly was still blinded from the light Ieda shot at her, but she had adapted to using her ears, using hearing instead of sight."You kind sound cocky to, you recolor!" Lilly said running towards Vains "Amplifier: Impact!" she punched the clone with the sound of her fist bashing into Vains's face. However the clone didn't react like Ieda would to the sound. Vains did wince at the sound, but it wasn't as instance as Ieda's reaction. It was more of how a human would have reacted.

Vains punched back then backed up a bit for distance "Well that punch stings a bit." she said thinking '_This chick just makes things louder, eh? If so, I just need away to protect my ears and I will have this fight guaranteed.'_

"Void Art" Vains said putting her arms into the shape of an X "Fissure!" she said as the ground formed a crack and made a deep fissure "Alright, Pinky, let's play a game. I'm sure ya know tug of war, right? Well we're just going to do that with are magical power. The person who is losing will make your side of the ground go down deeper to the abyss. The person who falls all the way down loses. Sound fair?" Vains asked after explaining her game.

Lilly just looked at the clone and said "I just really want to kick your ass so I can get to that Ieda person for hitting my team mate." she had a tone like she didn't want to deal with this clone.

"I'll count that as a yes." Vains said as she was gathering what looked like shadows from the fissure.

Lilly on the other hand was turning up her music from her headphones "Amplifier." Lilly said as the mix of rock and techno music got louder and louder.

Both took a few seconds, as if they were charging up attacks. Vains looked like she had a sea of shadows swirling around her. Lilly's music was so loud, it was like a consort with the amps all the way up to 10 were playing behind her.

Vains's shadows started to gather into her hands as the shadows "Void Art: Subterranean Reflect!"

As Vains was lunching her attack, Lilly attacked as well "Amplifier: Crescendo!" Lilly's music spiked up in volume majorly.

Both attacks striked each other hard. Vains's attack made the ground on Lilly's said sink down, seemingly melting the ground, as if it were acid. The pink haired mage could feel the shadows oddly burn, but it was just pain, she didn't feel like any injuries were really made.

Vains's side cracked up a bit, going down a few layers from the sound. At this point Vains was covering her ears and felt like they were bleeding or her eardrums broke. _'Damn the music!"_ the clone thought _'I need to get her lower so I can do a better attack... Or go for those headphones of hers.' _Vains grinned evilly.

The priestess clone gathered up shadows again. This time she made the shadows swirl above Lilly. _'I also can just be a spoiled brat and just flat-out send her deep into the void.'_ Vains thought as she made the shadows into a drill "Hope you like dark empty limbos, Pinky!" the clone said loudly so Lilly could hear her thought the loud music. "Void Art: Endless Spiral!" the drill started to fall towards Lilly.

Lilly turned and ran back a little bit, getting out of the drill's range. "H-how?!" Vains asked "How could you notice the drill?! You were blind so you couldn't see it, and the music should of made it so you couldn't hear it!" the clone was flabbergasted.

"Simple, it's echolocation, you ass-hat! Sound mages tend to be good at being human radars at times." Lilly said loudly before taking a deep breath "Amplifier: 1000 Echoes!" Lilly's amplified voice topped the music and echoed a few times like planes flying by.

This overpowered Vains as her side started to crumble and fell back into the void she came from. The land was turned back to normal after Vains fell down into the fissure, as if nothing happened.

When the land went back to normal Lilly collapsed and quickly passed out. She pushed herself to much during her fight with the clone.

Meanwhile outside of the cocooned Dimeson, Ieda was fighting off Merry Ann."Well, I bet ya clone thing is out after that scream." Merry Ann said as she heard Lilly's echo attack.

"Silence, cat woman." Ieda said firing another beam from her pendent at Merry Ann.

"Hey, you're a 'cat woman' yourself." Merry Ann said forming another formation with her string. "Soldier's Bed!" the center of the net made a small katana of string in the middle of the formation. This made the beam stop once it hit.

"You are quite the annoying little thing. When I attack, you simply just do cheep tricks such as stopping or blocking my moves. Is it possible that you don't have any offensive moves of your own, cat women?" the priestess asked

"Firs, I ain't tellin'. Second, my name is Merry Ann, not cat woman. Now get that straight before I choke you with this string."

"I see I stuck a nerve there." Ieda said like this intrigued her.

"Oh yea you did." Merry Ann said angrily. The cat girl was so mad, it was like you could see her forehead vain ready to pop. Merry Ann made the string between her fingers into a classic looking fish net "Fish Net!" she said as the string glowed pink and projected in front of her as a bigger net. She opened her arms up like to hug the priestess to trap her in. Merry Ann then put her hands upside down and held them high up in the air.

This made it like Ieda was stuck in the net, up in the air in front of Merry Ann. "Here's an offensive move for ya." the cat girl said moving her hands up and down as did the net, making Ieda hit the ground hard repeatedly.

As Ieda was getting slammed she put her hands over her pendent, like she was praying. As she did this faint, almost transparent lines started to go towards the priestess. The faint lines slowly became a bright ball of light. "For those who feel down deep in death, may I barrow you in hopes of protection. With this power I use my arts to summon you. Come to me, Tayonithe!" Ieda said as the ball transformed into a scythe.

Ieda used the soul like scythe, that was Tayonithe, to cut the net Merry Ann made. The car eared priestess was breathing heavily and bruised all over. She had used a lot of magic energy to summon Vains and the scythe it's self took more and draining. '_I should now my limits more...'_ Ieda thought as she lend on Tayonithe, hardly standing.

"You ok there?" Merry Ann asked, thinking Ieda would wear herself out.

Ieda just grunted and hit Merry Ann with the blunt side of Tayonithe. The priestess almost feel after doing a hard swing like that. Merry Ann was out cold from the hit.

An odd crackling roar started to come from the cocoon town. Ieda moved towards it, used the scythe as a walking stick, barely able to walk and still losing energy.

_'That roar...'_ Ieda thought as she entered the cocoon of Dimeson '_They have gotten to her, too poor child. The Infected One.'_

**MWHAHAHA! Slight cliffhanger, don't ya just love 'em? Anyway next chapter will be what Jean and Mylin were doing as all this was happening. So yea, hope you enjoyed, give constructive critsium, and I'm always happy to accept OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but it is what it is. Anyway I hope that you enjoy, give constructive critsium, and always glad to accept OCs.**

"Let's go, Firewood." Mylin said running to the cocooned Dimeson. Jean nodded and followed, but keep an eye on Ieda.

The slayer saw the pendent on her neck charge up light and quickly hit Mylin in the thigh as they ran. "Mylin! You ok?" he asked the fire mage, in a panic as Mylin started to limp.

"Just shut up, and support me." the taller man leaned on him.

Jean was a bit scared of the bigger man depending on him for mobility. Then he heard Lilly's snap. "Was that just..." the boy was surprised to hear that thunder like sound from Lilly.

"Yes it was, now let's move!" Mylin ordered like a drill Sargent.

"I'm trying, but your so much taller and heavier then me, its kinda hard to go fast." Jean told Mylin, honestly struggling with supporting Mylin.

Mylin slide his knuckle against his palm, like they were flints, giving off sparks of fire. "Move coward, before I turn you into firewood!"

Jean's eyes widened. Clearly as a boy with wood based magic, he did not like fire touching him. The very idea of the sparks touching him and possibly burning him alive made Jean sweat in nervousness. It wasn't long before Jean just started bolting away to the cocoon town.

As Jean ran, supporting Mylin, the fire mage would form brief wipes out of the sparks. He would intentionally miss, but it was like how a person would wipe the rains of a hoarse

By the time they got to the outside of the cocoon, Jean was exhausted from running so fast AND supporting Mylin. "Hey Mylin," the slayer said panting "You got any wood on you or something?" Jean asked

"Do I look like I have random sticks in my pockets?" Mylin answered with a question "Besides you should just suck it up. I can't see that 'priestess' anywhere and there should be wood inside. It is a town after all, of course it would have lots of wood." he told Jean.

"Ok, how about getting in?" Mylin asked "It looks at lot thinker then the ones in the woods." he said seeing nothing, but white of the silk web.

"So, I could still burn it. It will just take a few more shoots, that's all." Mylin said as he as his hands acted like flints again "Fire Formation: Door Way!" he said as the flames became a rectangle door about his size, and hit the web.

Mylin did the spell a few times, knowing the web was to thick for just one. However after the fire mage was done the web was still there. The web was just a darker color from the burns.

"Damn, that didn't work." Mylin said, trying to get an idea fast, thinking Ieda could be catching up to them by now

"How about I attack and you light it on fire." Jean suggested thinking a combination would work.

"Are you implying we do a unison raid?" Mylin asked, since they were hard techniques to pull off.

"No, no. Just a combination. Saltus said that unison raids are a lot more complex." Jean told Mylin "We're just mixing two attacks not making a new one."

Mylin agreed to do Jean's plan, although he wasn't sure if they would pull it off right. He slowly backed limped back to give space, and made his hands like flints. The fire mage pulled his right hand back, like he was going to shoot an arrow.

Jean saw his partner was ready and started to take a big breath in "Roar of the Wood Dragon!" the boy let out a spiraling torrent of splintery wood out of his mouth.

Mylin quickly casted his spell once he saw Jean's wooden breath. "Fire Formation: Arrow!" he said as an arrow of flames hit the wood, burning it.

The flaming breath was like a drill to the web. There was only a small hole in the webbed dome due to the attack.

Mylin looked at the hole for a second. "Hey, Firewood, think you can cut this up? I heard from Lilly that you could turn your hand to a wooden claw. I think it would be useful here." he told Jean as the slayer walked up to the hole.

"Sure, I think I can do that." Jean said as he put his hand inside the hole "Wood Dragon's Splinter Claw!" Jean's hand started to turn to splintery wood. He started to use his claw to try to make the hole bigger.

Jean managed this, however it was only big enough to jump into, like the window on the train. "Sorry it isn't as big as you might of wanted." he told Mylin "That web is really thick and I want to save some energy for that spider.

Mylin gave a small and brief smile to Jean before jumping into the hole the boy made. Jean followed, noticing the smile, and had one of his own from that.

Inside of the cocoon was Dimeson. It was covered in spider silk as if a blizzard of it hit the town. Every building cocooned in white like the town itself, the ground a sea of white stickiness, and the 'sky' dark grey from the web covering any sun light from the outside. Small spiders were crawling around all over, much like the grave yard the guys past. They were probably disturbed by Lilly's attacks in the distance.

"Well this looks great." Mylin said statistically looking at the spiders as he had to trudge thought the web floor. That was not easy for his shoot leg.

"What? Is the web being too much for your leg?" Jean asked considered about Mylin and his leg.

"No, it's not that." Mylin told Jean "Look at the spiders, their going crazy. I'm guessing it's from Lilly's attacks. The sound of it is just making them all go haywire." he explained.

"Does that mean..." Jean was thinking the Spider Child was probably feeling like all the little spiders here. Mad and confused.

"Yea. That spider we're after is just as mad as Merry Ann being given a nickname. Or at lest that's what I imagine." Mylin said looking around him for the Spider Child.

The little spiders started to surround the two as they trudged farther into Dimeson. It was like they were circling them as if they were prey.

Mylin didn't like how they were so close to them so burned them "Fire Formation: Whip!" he said lashing a line of millions of baby spiders.

As he burned them Mylin had a hyperfine _'Wait. Spiders have millions of babies, usually in cocooned sacks. These all could be the babies! This dome is just a place to protect them. The buildings are the eggs. The people... They're probably their food. This Spider Child is trying to make more of it's kind.' _Mylin thought, thinking that if they failed this monster could easily infest millions of towns and cities all over Firoe.

"Firewood." he told Jean "I'm going to make a path for you to escape so you can find and take care of the main spider." he said seriously."I will take care of its babies."

"But Mylin I can't just leave a team-" Jean was cut off by Mylin burning a path for the slayer.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now go so you can kick that spider's ass. I'll deal with these things." Mylin told Jean

"But your leg..." Jean said concerned that Mylin wouldn't be able to move much from the spider babies.

"Just go!" Mylin renewed the path as it was getting replaced by spiders.

The young slayer hesitated, but did as Mylin ordered. Mylin made his feet and hands into splintery claws to have more mobility.

Jean wandered through out town. He was trying to find the place with the most of the spider babies.

Soon enough Jean found the place with the most babies and the place with the most buildings.

It was the town square.

The square's buildings had lumps of egg sacks all over them. Spider babies were crawling all over the area, making the white silk look like a sea of pitch black.

Jean thought the Spider Child would be near here. _'Ok, so the spider should be here... But what should I do to get its attention? Should I mess with the web of town? Well if so, it's probably already knows where her and should be were we entered. I should try to hit the ceiling of the dome to tell that I'm here.' _Jean thought as he took in a deep breath letting out his roar attack the roof of the dome.

Jean waited a few seconds, nothing really happened. He looked at the egg sacks grimly '_Should I?'_ he asked himself _'It would get the spider's attention... But it would be wrong. Even if these are pests they are still living and sentient things. I-I think I should just try another roar or something.'_ Jean thought trying to think of killing something. Even if it was the spiders.

But before Jean could release his roar he heard it. The cry of the Spider Child.

It was like it was responding to the roar with its own. The spider's roar was like an odd crackling sound, it didn't sound like it was far.

In fact the Spider Child wasn't far at all. It walked around the city hall, the tallest building in the town, and into the square.

The Spider Child had the lower part of its body like a spider's that was grey, it's torso was that of a girls with small curves, eight long hairy arms, along with a head of a spiders with eyes and all. She also was tall, very tall, it was like she was about 12 feet.

Jean looked at it scared, he started to shack from fear. He never really saw a monster before, let alone a spider one.

"S-so you're the Spider Child, huh? W-well I-I'm Jean Bois, and I'm going to kick your butt!"

**Again pretty short, but the next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give a me some constructive cirtisum (so I can improve), and I'm always glad to see your OCs, so submit them and use creativity! (btw I do need more guy OCs if none of you mind)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter of Grand Virgin! This should be the chapter of the arc (cuz I want to move on to the next one!) So there shall be action! Lots of it! Anyway, hope you enjoy, give constructive crtisum, and hope you submit OCs.**

"S-so you're the Spider Child, huh? W-well I-I'm Jean Bois, and I'm going to kick your butt!"

Jean was scared of the beast, even if he tried to sounded brave, he knew it didn't intimidate the spider at all. Jean didn't even know if she could understand him.

The Spider Child gave another roar at Jean then shot out a ball of web from its mouth. The ball came at him fast, the young slayer was barely able to doge the attack.

The spider put its head up, like it was charging for another shoot. Jean saw this as his chance and ran to the Spider Child. "Wood Dragon's Wings!" Wood started to grow across his forearms and biceps. He did a little jump and spin to hit the stomach with both blades of wood.

Jean was able to draw blood from the monster with his cuts. This made the spider lunch a much smaller ball of web it was charging. Obviously this angered the Spider Child. The spider beast used four of eight hands to grab Jean by the limbs. She used the other four to punch Jean.

The spider's punches were hard and fast. Jean wasn't use to being beaten that hard, if at all. He was trying to think of away to get out of creature's grasp and violence. The boy couldn't use he couldn't use physical moves from how he was held. His breath would drain him too much, since this would have been his third one since he entered the cocoon. He didn't want to do that risk without any wood near by he could get.

The spider leaned its head to Jean after she beat on him for a while. The monster opened it's mouth wide. You could see nothing but two big fang like teeth on the upper part of her mouth and smaller, yet sharp teeth across the bottom of the mouth. It looked like it was going to try to eat Jean.

Jean didn't know what to do. All he felt like he could do is look away with his eyes close and shake in fear. The slayer was basically felt useless against the Spider Child.

"Holy Beam!" Jean heard behind him as a beam of light hit an arm of the spider.

Jean's right hand was free now thanks to that beam hitting the spider's arm. He used his free arm to slash the sides of her mouth. The slayer also hit the fangs, but they didn't really show any scratches.

The beast let out a cry of pain. The mouth and anything around it seemed very tender after slashing it. There were small splinters covering the slashed skin of the Spider Child. The best let go of Jean as all its arms went to its face. It was like the spider was trying to pluck out all the splinters out.

Jean took this opportunity to get some distance. As he ran to get some space between him and the monster, not wanting to have really close combat with its arms and his fear. He soon found a collapsed Ieda.

Jean crouched down to the priestess. He knew she shoot Jean, and obviously wasn't really happy about that, but she was probably the only one who knew quite a bit about the Spider Child.

"Hey, you ok there, Ms. Priestess?" Jean asked nervously as he started nudging the fallen over women.

Ieda gave a moaned as Jean looked back at the beast. The boy was scared that she was almost done picking out the splinters.

"Hey, huh, thanks for saving me there, that was real nice." Jean said still nervous about the monster was almost ready to fight again "Say, um, do by any chance know who to beat this thing or were some wood is at, or anything?" Jean asked Ieda.

"It's infected... You need to cure it..." Ieda said weakly as she seemed to get pale from using too much magic energy when dealing with Lilly and Merry Ann.

"And I can do that how?" Jean asked looking back at the spider child, seeing it was webbing up its wounds, like bandages.

"Kill the spider... not the child..." Ieda said seemingly passing out

"Great, something cryptic." Jean muttered statistically not think that really helped.

After Jean said that the spider started to launch out balls of web at the young slayer. The boy's smaller size allowed him to be more agile and move out of the way of the web balls.

_'Ok so the thing's infected, according to that priestess.' _Jean thought as he ran to the spider moving side to side trying to doge the web balls _'If she's right then maybe the spider part she was talking about meant it's like a parasite. So maybe the spider is just using the body of someone. Some kind of body take over.' _Jean thought as the Spider Child started to move to the left, in a halve circle like movement.

Jean was thinking of too much to notice the spider moved. As a result, ran to the side of Jean and sent a fury of fists at him. The hits sent Jean flying into a webbed building, he got stuck.

Jean seemed stuck and had no help. Mylin was fighting of the spider babies, Ieda was out, and he had no idea about were the girls of the team were at.

The spider walked up to the boy again. It leaned its head over and started to spit out shoots of webs at him. She was starting to make Jean into some sorta cocoon like everything else in the town.

Jean would have used a roar, but that would just drain his energy more and he'd still be stuck.

The Spider Child keep spiting out webs on him. It wasn't long till the spider covered Jean completely in the white, silky, web. Jean felt like he was paralyzed from the web, any movement he would try the web would pull him back.

All that could be seen though the slayer's eyes was the white of the thick web made by the spider. However he could feel the beast move up the wall he was stuck on. He could feel every step the spider took up the wall.

The spider stopped once it was above him. She lowered the bottom half of her body on to the cocooned slayer. A marble sized ball left the spider's butt, it started sinking into the cocoon.

Jean looked at the ball curiously, until he came to the realization of what it was. It was a spider egg. Jean's eyes widened thinking '_Oh no! This spider is going to make me food for it's babies!'_

However what hatched wasn't exactly what Jean was expecting. It was a spider, but it wasn't black like the ones he saw in the town. This spider was hairy and grey, much like the Spider Child, it also had what looked like a mark of a black widow on it's back that was bright red.

The baby spider crawled around on the roof of the cocoon for a bit, like it was learning how to move. Once it seemed to master it, the baby looked at Jean's curiously for a second with its deep, almost empty, black eyes.

"Well, hi there little buddy." Jean said hoping it could understand him "Now I hope you understand that people aren't food. There just your friends. I know your mommy might think other wise, but I'll tell you, anything with blood just has too much iron. And iron tastes" Jean stopped as he saw the spider crawling around the cocoon, like it was trying to find away to get to Jean's back. "Hey, I don't know what you're trying to do there, but to humans, a very important part of are bodies. So it's best that you don't get near it, ok?" the boy asked nervously to the spider, not thinking what ever it was going to was any good for him.

After trying to get the stubborn baby go away from his back something landed on the wall. Both Jean and the baby felt it. Jean was quite and didn't know how to react just yet. The spider panicked a bit from the sudden movement of something landing near by.

Suddenly sharp, curved, claws started slashing at the cocoon. Layer after layer, it wasn't long till the claws cut up the cocoon.

It was Merry Ann!

Once she could be seen, the first thing she did was squash the baby spider "Boop!" she said as she squashed it with her finger.

"Merry Ann!" Jean said so happy she got there before the baby could have done anything to him "How did you find me?" he asked curiously of the neko.

"Well, that Ieda person hit me in the noggin when I was fighting her so I was out for a while. I woke up after hearing some wired crays, which I thought was the spider we were going after. So here I was just walkin' along, just looking for some giant spider thingy and I hear your voice! It was muffled, but I could still hear it with my cat ears. Then I broke the cocoon thingy, and now were at the present!" Merry Ann explained to Jean as she was getting him off wall.

"Ok then. Did you see the Spider Child as you were looking for me?" Jean asked Merry Ann.

"No, but I think you did, being all cocoonified and stuff." the cat girl said as Jean felt like he did a bad job against the spider "Oh, I got something for you!" Merry Ann said digging into a pocket in her red vest.

The neko pulled out a little wooden cat that was about the size of her hand or so. "Here you go, I think you would need it." she put the wooden cat in Jean's hands.

Jean's eyes widened as it might as well twinkle like a star in happiness. "Thank you!" he said as the slayer was eating the figure as if it were like a meal.

"Well when Lilly dragged you into the guild for the fist time, she told me she'd try to get you on are team. So I thought if we have a wood dragon slayer, I should have a little bit of wood one, just in case." Merry Ann said happy that Jean seemed to enjoy his wood food.

"Finally someone who thinks to cray around some wood!" Jean said like no one ever did before.

"Why don't you cray wood around ya at all times?" The cat girl asked like the boy should.

"Because wood is everywhere, I don't have to go far to get it. It's not like fire or lighting were if there's no magic it's not always that common." Jean said before realizing they were getting distracted by each other.

"Fine." Merry Ann said a bit disappointed they stopped the conversation, she was oddly interested "What does the spider look like?" she asked Jean.

"Big, grey, hairy, lots of arms, and the lower body and head of a spider." Jean told Merry Ann "You'll know it when you see it.

"Got it." Merry Ann nodded her head as she got out her string and started making her Cat's Cradle. "So did you learn anything about the spider?" the cat girl asked.

"Yea, I got some vague words from the priestess. She says it's infected and we need to hit the spider, not the child." Jean told Merry Ann what he knew.

"You got it from that other cat girl?" she asked not really liking that Jean got some advice from someone who hit her in the head. Even if the advice was pretty vague.

"Yea, well we don't have much people who know about the Spider Child, or at lest anyone that's not in a cocoon. Besides she saved me from the spider, so I should have enough respect to listen to what she had to say.

"I bet she's not even a real priestess of whatever her 'religion' is." Merry Ann mumbled to herself.

"Anyway, I think there is some kind of spider on the Spider Child. Like some sorta parasite. If we take that out then the spider dies and the host lives." Jean said what he thought of the advice thinking back on it.

"Ok, so where do you think it is? Did you see a spider on it?" Merry Ann asked as a crackling roar of the Spider Child was let out.

"I think it's on it's back, judging what the baby spider was trying to do to me." Jean said as he heard the roar. "So when it shows up I need away to get around to its back. You think you can do that?" Jean asked the neko

"Sure, I can do that, just give me a little minute." Merry Ann said prepping up for a spell.

Jean saw the Spider Child in the distance coming quickly "Merry Ann..." he said wanting the cat to go faster

"Patients is a virtue, Jean, I'm almost done." Merry Ann said finishing up her sting and ready to activate the spell "Bungee Net!" the string between her fingers glowed pink and projected behind Jean. "Just run backwards and stop when you wanna be launched like your on a catapult."

Jean nodded and run back making the net go back. Once he stopped he did a little jump so he can get some air. Due to his short size and lightness he manged, just barely, getting over the spider.

Once Jean landed the spider was about to turn towards the slayer, but Merry Ann yelled at the spider "Hey, don't turn around! Your big spider booty would bump me so hard, I'd fly out of this cocoon!" She taunted the beast.

The beast stopped turning towards Jean and shot a ball of web at Merry Ann. The cat girl still had her Bungee Net up. When the web hit the net it oddly stuck on to it, instead of bounce back. She had to shack her hands a bit to get the web off of the net. "Hey, Spiddy, I'm not dead yet. In fact you didn't hit me." she taunted again.

The spider was about to turn back to Jean, but Merry Ann's taunting irked the monster and it spat at her again.

As Merry Ann was distracting the spider, Jean noticed the red widow like mark. _'I think I see the spider.'_ he thought looking hard at it. _'It blends in with the fur. It's like hugging the person's back to. Well, I'll fix that.'_ Jean thought as he locked his hands and moved them to the left. He started running towards the monster's back. "Wood Dragon's..." he said about to jump as the hands molded into a wooden hammer "...Oak Hammer!" Jean swag his hammer hands onto the mark.

Once the mark was hit Jean could hear a creaking sound, like he broke some bones or something, before it spider on the back let out a really high pitch scream. As it screamed its legs let go one by one until it feel off the person's back.

The spider was dead.

Once the spider died the host fell to the ground. The host slowly went back to her human form. The host was a little girl. She looked about 7 years old, had curly orange-red hair and freckles scattered around her checks.

Merry Ann took off her vest and let it cover the girls lower part of her body. The girl was obviously naked, probably broke what ever she was wearing once she became the monster. "Jean," Merry Ann said "take off your shirt so we can cover her chest." the cat girl ordered of the slayer.

"Why? When a guy takes off a shirt no one cares, right? So why should women have to cover their chest?" Jean questioned, honestly not getting why.

"Because..." she was thinking of a good way to explain it "Girls are just sensitive about their chest, ok." Merry Ann didn't want to go into detail way. Especially in front of an unconscious little girl. "Just do it for her."

"Fine, fine." Jean said taking off his rags of a shirt and put it on the little girl.

"So... Where's Mylin?" Merry Ann asked just noticing her wasn't here.

"He was taking care of some baby spiders." Jean explained

"Ok, but where is he. Like his location and stuff?" Merry Ann asked again

"Oh... I don't know." Jean admitted.

"How about that other cat girl?" she asked

"I think somewhere behind us, but I don't know if she was cocooned or not. You should check for that while I look for Mylin. Deal?" Jean offered.

"Ok." Merry Ann agreed as she started looking. She carried the child, since she thought she could handle carrying it longer than Jean could.

After about an hour of searching Jean found Mylin. The fire mage seemed to have burned every spider around him. So much, that you could almost see the ground instead of web around him! Right now he was sitting down, not able to get up on his own.

Mylin looked in front of him seeing Jean "So, how did you do, Firewood?" he asked.

"Well, on my own, I sucked. I got cocooned and stuff and it wasn't fun. Although I was lucky that Merry Ann showed up and saved me. After that we killed the spider!" he told Mylin getting existed at the end of his little report.

"Too bad I wasn't there. I think it would have been a lot quicker if we went together." Mylin told Jean.

"Not with that leg." Jean said "If you came with me I'd probably not let you fight. That thing was big and fast. You would have been beaten to a pulp with your lack of mobility."

Mylin just simply replayed with "Whatever."

Jean smiled as he helped Mylin get "Let's just get to Merry Ann and see how she's doing." he said supporting the mage.

When the guys returned Merry Ann had found Ieda who seemed to just be getting up. "Looks like you two have a good since of timing." she said seeing the two.

Mylin saw the red-haired girl "Who's she?" he asked never seeing her before.

"That's the girl the spider was using as a host." Jean explained to Mylin.

"I see, it was a parasite." Mylin nodded understanding, thinking he would have killed the child along with the spider if he was fighting with Jean.

Ieda just looked at the little girl "Thank goodness she's out of the void..." she said relived.

"Ok, can you tell us what that means? Because that cryptic stuff really confuses me." Jean asked of the priestess.

"The void is like something one falls into and it is endless. It would let the person fall forever, that is without help. As a priestess of the void, I try to get others out of the void. Things like emotional problems to possession is what I usually deal with." Ieda explained

"What about the spider? What was it?" Merry Ann asked curiously.

"That was a rear monster called the Hostal Husky, or at lest that's what I know it by. It infects a person, making it turn into a spider-like monster. It's only purpose is to make more of its self and live."

"Are we done with the Q and A? I think it's time we take down this web nest so we can get are pay and leave." Mylin said honestly sick of the place.

The team spent a few days taking down the webs all over Dimeson. Over the last few days the girl they saved was near them all the time thanking the team for saving her.

After they got there pay and said good-bye to the town the team went back to the train station.

"So, what did you think of your first mission?" Lilly asked Jean

"Scary, but it was fun... Ignoring the almost dying or being infected part." Jean told the sound mage

"Well that sounds good.: Lilly smiled "Merry Ann,, did you ask Ieda if she wanted to join?"

"Yea, but she said no. Although Ieda did say she might visit Casa every now and then."

Lilly looked at Mylin "Your leg?"

"Good as new." Mylin answered Lilly with a nod.

"Well I'm glad that everything's ok, even if I didn't do much this mission." she mumbled the last part to herself. Lilly gave Jean a paper bag as the train started to build up speed. "Well at lest we're going back home to Grand Virgin with a good pay." she said with a big smile

**Hope you enjoyed! I did promise you guys a long chapter compared to the last one and you got it! Next chapter is going to be a transition sort of chapter. It would be a great time to add OCs if you haven't already (Again, I need some guy OCs from you people!) Anyway just hope you give me some constructive critsium and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, time for some** **more Grand Virgin! Today is just going to be a small transition chapter so it's not going to be much. I was hoping for more OC submissions when writing this chapter, but what am I going to do. Anyway, hope you enjoy, give constructive cristsum, and submit OCs if you have any.**

The guild doors were kicked open by Lilly as the team entered the guild hall. No body looked at them as the members were doing their own things. Fighting, drinking, talking, the door being kicked open was a thing a lot of people did, even if the guild master doesn't like it that much.

Lilly was dragging Jean as she did when they left. "Seriously, why do you keep dragging me? I mean I was just going to come here any way." Jean said not completely use to getting dragged around all the time.

"'Cos it's a thing now." Lilly told Jean in a playful way, like it was a joke.

Jean didn't know how to respond to that, since he thought it was a joke, but also could be serious in away. He wasn't sure.

Lilly and the team stopped in front of the bar, and letting Jean go from her grasp. "Alright guys," she said to get her team's attention ",I'm going to put some of the money we just got into the bank so you guys can just hangout around in the guild. When I come back I want to do another mission!" the pink haired girl seemed pumped and existed to go on another.

"Really trying hard to get as much missions in possible, huh?" Merry Ann asked sitting on a stool, playing with the string between her fingers "Are you trying to go for S-class or something?"

"S-class?" Jean repeated, wondering what that was.

"S-class is a high rank in a guild. Basically the strongest mages other than the master." Mylin explained the young slayer. "So far, Grand Virgin only has two S-class wizards."

"Well, I don't know, I've thought about it tho. I think if I get nominated then I will go all out to be S-class, but as is, I don't care too much about that." Lilly shrugged.

"Then what? Rent money? Saving up for something?" Merry Ann asked thinking if not S-class, she would be working on money.

"No it's nothing like that. I just feel like I'm in the mission mood, ya know?" Lilly asked before turning towards the door "Well, this money ain't going to the bank themselves. In the meantime just stay here at the guild and hangout."

As Lilly left to go to the bank, Mylin decided to walk off into the crowed of people in the guild, like he was going to socialize with them or something. Merry Ann was still on her little stool playing her Cat's Cradle.

"Is this normal for Lilly?" Jean asked the cat girl siting in the stool next to her.

"Eh, not really. It's been something that's been happening more recently. I don't know why, I think she's just in an overtired phase of working. You know, like when you stay up so late and your too tired to sleep." Merry Ann shared her thoughts to Jean "In short, I think she's a workaholic right now."

"Well she seems happy about it tho, so it can't be that bad, right?" Jean asked

"I don't know, she isn't usually happy about doing a lot of jobs, unless if it's for something she wants. Like last time I saw her being somewhat like this was getting her own house. That was a few years ago tho, and she wasn't as eager about doing the missions. She was more happy of getting her own place, rather than doing tons of work." Merry Ann answered the boy. "You know, you should go wander around the guild, get to know others. I don't want ya only knowin' me, Lilly, and that grumpy Mylin." she suggested.

"Is there anyone you'd like to introduce me to then?" Jean asked thinking the cat girl had someone in mind.

"Pft, no, I'm letting you explore and learn about are guild. So I'm just gonna stay here and play with my Cat's Cradle, while you mingle." Merry Ann said waving her hands to jester Jean to go.

"Why? Is your string game too important for you to show me around?" Jean asked tilting his head at Merry Ann.

"Yes, now mingle!" Merry Ann said with a smile, still shewing Jean away so her could met other people.

Jean begrudgingly walked away from Merry Ann. He walked along the side of the bar, seeing who he could talk to. He didn't see much people who seemed interesting for him to talk to.

Jean sat on an empty stool, thinking of anyone else that he vaguely knew other than his team and guild master. Jean soon thought of Joan, the guild's bartender. However he didn't see the goth bartender there, it was like it was unattended. "Hu, where's that goth maid girl?" Jean wondered out loud.

"Um, sorry... Joan's shift is over, but I can help if you want. Mine just started." a girl about Jean's height, if not a tad bit shorter. She had dark brown hair bearded into a ponytail resting on the left side ear. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she had a bridge of freckles across her nose.

Se wore a white shirt with a red cross, jeans that were rolled up to her ankles. Because of this you could see an anklet. She also had a black ring on her right hand and a single gold hoop earring on her right ear. Lastly she wore no shoes.

"Sure," Jean smiled, he found the girl being short like him sorta cute. "I'm Jean, you are...?he asked as Jean introduced himself to the young-looking bartender.

"Addie. Addie Glacias." she said introduced herself quietly as she went behind the bar. "Now, what would you like?" Addie asked for his order.

"Hum... A friend?" Jean asked since that was the reason he was round the bar, to basically make friends with some of the guild members.

Addie blushed sorta shocked about how Jean put it. She sorta took it as a pick up line. Because of that mind-set, Addie summoned a chain to slap the slayer.

Jean covered his soar, swelling, red check. His eyes started to water a bit from the pain and feeling rejected from friendship "What was that for? If you wanted you could have said no."

It took Addie a minute to realize what she did and noticed the hurt Jean. "I'm so sorry! I took the wrong way. I thought you were trying to hit on me or something." she told the slayer trying to apologize.

"Well clearly you're the one who hit me. It hurt to." Jean said like a child.

"No, not that way. I meant like, trying to... get me to 'date' you." the girl blushed thinking of her dating.

"Why would I do that? I just met you, it would make no sense." Jean said like people never did that.

"You'd be surprised how many pervs do that to a bartender..." Addie told Jean quietly.

"Pervs?" Jean asked never hearing that phrase before.

"Basically stupid people who are obsessed with whats in people's pants." Addie explained to the sheltered Jean.

"Huh, that's odd." Jean said wondering why people would.

"So... you gonna order a drink or some food...?" Addie asked "There are other customers then you and I do need to do my job. If not the master doesn't pay me."

"Oh in that case, I won't keep you waiting. You can do your job." Jean said jumping out of his stool. "I'll talk to you later." he said walking around the guild.

"Bye." she said quietly as the bartender started to go and take other people's orders.

Jean walked back to Merry Ann, who was still playing her Cat's Cradle. "So, you talked to anyone?" the cat girl asked Jean, not looking at him, busy with her game.

"I met another bartender, other than Joan." Jean told Merry Ann.

"Who was it then?" she asked not sure which bartender it was.

"Her name was Addie." Jean answered the cat girl.

The neko looked across the bar, seeing the small bartender "Heh, she looks about your height." she snickered.

"So?" Jean asked his teammate, wondering why was she grinning like that.

"I bet you too would make a lovely short couple." Merry Ann said while laughing to herself thinking of the two as an overly romantic couple, just from the fact they both were short.

Jean rolled his eyes and deiced to walk off to socialize a bit more, so he wouldn't deal with Merry Ann's wired teasing.

As Jean was wondering the guild hall, between the fights he ran into someone. He was bounced back to the ground, wear as the other person was still standing firmly to the ground. It was Joan.

"There you are." the goth grabbed Jean's wrist "My mom has been looking for you since you came back. And by that I mean sending me to do the work as she sits up stares and has her OCD tea parties all day." Joan said obviously irritated.

"Why would she want me?" Jean asked confused as he was getting pulled around by Joan.

"Simple, you're the guild's only dragon slayer, let's just say my mom has really high hopes with you and wants to talk to you." she explained as the two reached the stares.

The up stares was a lot more fancy. The floor was covered with purple velvet, the stone castle like walls seemed to turn into nice dark red wood. At first it was normal, just a bit of an upgrade of the lower floor, with just a nicer look with a nicer wall, floor, and some old relic like furniture.

That is, it started like that. The area around Jean and Joan started to change. Everything in the second floor started to become wavy and disoriented. It was like the world on the floor was completely changing around the two.

Soon the floor focused back into a fairly dim room. There was a chandler with a few candles giving off the only light in the room. There was some sort of wooden coffee table that could be seen. However in front of him was Master Elizabeth. The child like master was siting in a big pink couched chair with a gold rim around it. Behind her chair was a wall of dolls.

"What the...!" Jean was just wondering how he got into to the room and were was he.

"Calm, Jean. Your just in my 'office'. You may call it the second floor, however I call it the Eden Level. Sounds more sacred and pure." Elizabeth told Jean.

"But how did I get here?" Jean asked the master.

"It's a part of her magic, so now I she doesn't have to explain." Joan said rudely, like if she didn't her mom would go on a whole speech about it.

"Yes, Joan is right, tho rudely mentioned." Elizabeth did a quick glare at her daughter then at Jean "Anyway, you should know that I let few up here. You see this floor is only for those I have classed perfect, close to me, or how I think will grow perfect." she told Jean. "As a dragon slayer, you should be perfect. However though time of course. So I just summoned you here to ask you a bit of questions. Some icebreakers if you will." the young-looking girl said playing with her hair.

"Ok, what do you want to ask?" Jean said ready for some questions from his master.

"What do you think of being perfect?" Elizabeth started.

"Well at first I think it would feel cool, but wouldn't just be boring to be 'perfect'? I mean it would be more of a burden than anything. People would expect you to be able to do anything, I'd get prideful from it, it's too much in away. If we are talking about complete perfect."

"Completely perfect? Is there away one can be partly perfect at in your eyes then?"

"Sorta, but it can only be so 'perfect'. There is a flaw in everything, or at lest that's what Saltus thought me when I was with her."

"Would Saltus be your dragon?"

"Yep, she's my mom... Or was, I should say."

"Why was, Jean?"

"Well about... 7 years or so, I woke up and she was gone. No trace. Not a foot print, no sent, nothing. It was like she teleported away as I fell asleep that night."

"Why do you think she would leave you, her child?"

"I honestly don't know. She just faded like a dream by the time I woke up." Jean said somberly

"Dreams, huh?" the master had a small grin to her face "What do you think of dreams? Is there anything you dream of?"

"I some times dream about meting Saltus again, but I'm not sure. I mostly forget dreams when I wake up."

"Dreams do that." Elizabeth said "An average person has quite a few dreams a night, however when they awake it is like they were just in a void called sleep. How unfortunate most miss the fantasy that is a dream. Wouldn't you like to remember those dreams?"

"I don't know how to answer something like that. I can't say yes or no to something I don't know I'd like."

"You can't? You can't say something to the unknown?"

"Guess so..."

Elizabeth stood up and walked around the table to Jean. "Then let me lighten the cave of mystery your dreams. Tell me if you like what you see." the master said pointing her finger on Jean's forehead as dark red-purple circle was made from her finger.

"Now I think it's time you can leave for now." the master said pulling her finger away. "Awaken!" she command as Jean and Joan suddenly popped back into the top of the stares.

"What just happened?" Jean asked Joan confused.

"It was my mom's magic. We just went into a dream there, her dream." Joan answered the boy's question.

"So she made us sleep and dream with her?" Jean asked

"Yes, she is a master of slumber and dreams." Joan told Jean as they walked down. "Now get to your team. I want to spend my free time like I want to. Not carrying a gecko around all day."

Jean nodded a bit and walked to where Merry Ann was. When he returned he say a very impatient Lilly waiting for him with a mission already in hand. "Finlay your here." she said to Jean.

The pink haired mage grabbed Jean by the back of his shirt and started to drag Jean off to their next adventure.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter starts a new arc, so a good chance to give any OCs out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love if you guys would give me constructive critsim so I can improve. Lastly I hope to see your OCs soon. They can be creative and I would love to see them. Although side note: if your a slayer of some kind, dragon, god, devil/demon slayer, don't have high hopes of getting accepted. See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another update! This is the start of a new arc, so I'm looking for a bad guy OC or two from you guys to help. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, give constructive crtisum, and submit some OCs if you have some your willing to give.**

As Jean was being dragged off to the station by Lilly with his team, Jean asked "So what's with this mission about?" he asked the pink haired sound mage.

"Oh, it's just something about a guy being paranoid about some treasure he wants us to guard from thieves. Not much. It could be way easier than the last mission." Lilly told Jean. She had a tone like she didn't really care about the mission all too much.

"Do you know what we're guarding?" Jean asked Lilly if she knew.

"Nope, I doesn't say. Usually we get that kind of info once we're there. I think it's 'cos people are just to lazy to write it out." she answered the slayer.

"I see..." Jean said thinking that the thing they would be protecting would be more important to mention in the mission flier.

Merry Ann looked at the dragged Jean then at Lilly "Hey, do you mind if I carry Jean?" she asked

"Why would you want to do that? Does it look like I'm tired from dragging this guy around? He's very light so it's not that much of a-" Lilly was cut off by the cat girl.

"Well, he is the guild's only dragon slayer, and are teammate. Should we really drag him around like he's a rag doll? Besides you don't have to hog the guy's means of transportation." Merry Ann said with a smirk with the last part.

"What's with that smirk?" Lilly asked feeling that Merry Ann had something in mind.

"Oh, nothing, just some funny thoughts." the cat girl keep her smirk.

"Your thinking something dirty aren't you?" Lilly said as she narrowed her eyes at her neko friend.

"Dirty? I'm a cat women, and cats ain't dirty, they lick themselves clean all the time."

"Don't be a smart ass, Merry Ann." Lilly said irritated.

"I'm just saying you might like some of his wood, if ya know what I mean." the cat girl winked, resisting to laugh.

"Hell no!" Lilly yelled as she wacked the backside of Merry Ann's head hard.

"Ouch." the cat girl said. She would of hand a hand cover it, but bother of her hands would move together if she wanted to keep her Cat's Cradle, which she did. "I just thought carrying him would be better." she told Lilly.

"Fine." Lilly sighed, begrudgingly letting go of Jean to let Merry Ann carry him.

"Can't I just walk?" Jean asked as he got up, thinking this was all unnecessary.

"Ah, come on Jean, you're going to be sick again in the train, I know it. So why don't you let me cray you? I could, like cradle you to sleep or something?" Merry Ann suggested.

"But, doesn't that only work with babies?" Jean asked, knowing that he wasn't a baby.

"No, it can work for older people. My Cat's Cradle doesn't have cradle in it for no reason." she told Jean, having her arms out to carry him.

"Fine, but if I'm not asleep by the time I get to the train I'll... I'll make you have to give me all those paper bags." he told the cat girl as he got into her hands.

"Sounds like a done deal." Merry Ann said with a smile as she walked Jean to the station.

Once they got to the train in the station, Jean was still awake. "Darn." Merry Ann said when they were getting sets. "Well, looks I have to deal with this sick gecko. I'll just get us different sets, so you guys don't have to deal with it." she said, strangely, not that disappointed as she walked down the rows to find seats for them. It was almost like she wanted to do this or something.

"Something seems up with Merry Ann." Mylin said, feeling sorta suspicious about the cat girl.

"It was the tone she used." Lilly said feeling the same way.

"I think she's trying to hide something from us." Mylin said his thoughts.

Lilly grinned "You know, I think it's 'cos SHE wants some of Jean's 'wood'."

Mylin sighed, thinking Lilly was just being silly about it.

"No, seriously, I think she likes him. I mean she wanted to cray him, instead of just letting him walk-" Lilly said as she was briefly interrupted by Mylin.

"She did that so you'd stop dragging him." he told Lilly

"I know, but it's the fact she didn't just let him walk on his own, like I said." she explained "Another thing, she didn't seem disappointed about taking care of him, while he's motion sick. Come on, romance happens with caretaker and patient. Granite, I've only seen it in those crappy soap operas, but still." Lilly told Mylin convinced.

Mylin rolled his eyes "Yes, because we live in a soap opera." he said sarcastic to his partner.

"Hey, call me a hopeless romantic, but I call it." Lilly said to Mylin as she turned on her music.

Meanwhile as Mylin and Lilly were having their conversation, Merry Ann was finding seats for her and Jean.

As Merry Ann was looking for seats for them, Jean saw an odd boy looking out the window. His hair was brown as chocolate and it was like a greasy rat nest. He wore a red baggy sweatshirt, like it was almost too big for him, black sweatpants, and brown worn out sneakers that looked a bit small for his feet.

The odd-looking boy turned to look at Jean. His hair seemed to cover his eyes, and any skin showing was really pale. He sniffed the air, still looking at Jean. "Pine cone..." he said with a smile as they pasted the odd boy.

Jean seemed creeped out that the pale boy said something to him. It didn't help he didn't understand what he meant.

A few seats down Merry Ann found some empty seats and dropped him one on of them. Jean still looked kinda creeped from the guy they passed. "Something got ya nerves?" Merry Ann asked sitting next to him.

Jean jumped a bit "N-nope." Jean said making a fake smile.

"Come on, I know ya lying. You seem jumpy and all. What got you like this? Is it the fact we're on a train?" Merry Ann teased a bit.

Jean took this as an opportunity "Oh, yea. Just sorta nervous about getting sick and all." he told the cat girl.

"Well that's ok, I'll take care of you!" Merry Ann said with a big smile as the train was about to start.

"Well then tanks, Merry Ann." Jean said to be polite.

Once the train picked up speed Jean started to get sick. When Jean started to show he was sick, Merry Ann started asking for paper bags, lots of them, for Jean. As Jean went though bag after bag, Merry Ann tried to have some conversation so that the ride wouldn't be a complete hell for the slayer.

"So why do you think Lilly is going on a mission spree lately?" Merry Ann asked as she gave what felt like the hundredth bag to Jean. "I know you don't know her as much, but she doesn't usually do this. I think she's trying to be S-class or something."

Jean didn't really answer, with his motion sickness keeping him captive and unable to speak.

"You know, I think Lilly is just working herself too hard lately. Take my word for it. I think she's been doing almost constant missions for a week or two straight. She needs to relax, chill at her home for a few days. Maybe go on a vaccination or something nice. Don't you agree?" Merry Ann asked ready to give another bag to Jean.

Jean only gave her the old bag so they could trade. He still wasn't able to talk due to his motion sickness.

"I think you'd say yes, if you joined sooner. So I'll say you agree." she sorta spoke for the vomiting slayer. "So after this mission, we are going to go on a mission by are selves! We'll make Mylin deal with Lilly. I mean the big guy can handle a little thing like that, right? Keeping a girl relaxed. I know he ain't much a talker, but he can be like a silent butler for Lilly." Merry Ann smiled "I shall make Mylin a butler for Lilly! It sounds amazing right? He's totally be perfect for it." she said confidently now thinking of a plan to do so.

Once the train stopped, Jean stopped vomiting, but he was still sorta dazed.

Merry Ann nudged him like waking someone from a nap. "Come on, we're here, you should feel better." she said helping Jean up to walk out of the train.

When they got out Jean made himself fall on the floor and said "I love you land, you don't hurt me like the mean trains do." he said weakly.

Merry Ann picked Jean up "You can praise the ground later Jean, we have a job to do thanks to Lilly." the neko said as she started looking for the rest of the team.

It wasn't too long before Merry Ann could find the other half of the team. "So, how was your ride with Jean there, Merry Ann?" Lilly asked with a smirk.

"A long rid of giving bags for him to throw up in." she told her friend "So much fun." she said statistically.

"I know you liked it anyway." Lilly said teasingly to Merry Ann.

"I'll say that when you have Jean duty on the way back." Merry Ann told the sound mage. "Anyway where are we going?" she asked.

"The place is called Bane no Kyūden. It's some kind of hot spring place from what I've heard." Mylin answered.

"Hey, I was going to say that." Lilly scolded Mylin.

"Sorry, I thought you just skimmed the mission and looked at what town it was in and just took it." Mylin said his thoughts.

"Well, I didn't, but you just took the words out of my mouth." she told Mylin, even if he was actually right. "Anyway let's go to that bane place or what ever and do this mission!" Lilly said walking out of the station.

The team found their way to Bane no Kyūden. The place was a small mountain of teal-grey rock, the door was like a cave, letting anyone to come in when ever, there were two red stone statues of Chinese dragons beside the entrance, and a sign shaped like a big sun with the name on it.

The team walked into the cave like door into the small mountain. Inside was a big lobby with marble floors and pillars. The walls had green, gold, and red everywhere. The lobby seemed moderately occupied, not that much people.

Lilly walked up to the main desk and asked the employ where the owner was. Once she showed the mission flier, the employ left to get the owner of the hot spring.

The employ returned with a short old man. He wore a formal looking black tuxedo, a white mustache that sorta looked like a horseshoe, a long pointy nose, and a top hat to cover his balding head. "Ah, so you must be the wizards that got my request! Good, good!" he seemed happy to see the wizards.

"Yep, we're the team Cat's Tongue from Grand Virgin. We'll be proectin' that treasure of yours."Lilly introduced her team to the old owner.

"I see, well follow me to my office so I can tell you a bit more detail about what you shall be protecting for me." the small man said walking to off to where his office was.

The team followed him to his office. "First let me introduce myself," the owner said getting on his desk "I am Zin Charlestin and as you see I am the owner of this fine hot spring and hotel. You see this place is great for tourists because of are hot springs, it makes us special and different to other hotels around. However it is not because we are above a hot spot and that I was lucky. Instead it is a jewel, the Blazing Pearl. It is a rear jewel underneath the hotel that warms up the pools of water, making them nice hot springs. Because of the rarity of it, it's often that thieves try to steal the pearl and sell in the black market or something. Maybe to started a hot spring of their own, or whatever ridiculous reason. So all you have to do is not let anyone that is not sertfied to enter any basement, any cellar, anything under this hotel. Do you all understand?" Zin asked the team.

"Yep, don't let people who aren't suppose to underground to steal a hot pearl. Seems pretty easy." Lilly said, speaking for her team.

"Well then, enjoy your stay here at Bane no Kyūden, Palace of the Sun."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I hope of you guys to give me constructive critisum so I can improve, and I hope to see some of you guys' OCs submited.**


End file.
